dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4: Pirate Booty Got Rocked
Pirate 1: “So how the prisoner doing.” Pirate 2: “Yah he is doing fine.” The Pirates turned looking at the tank. Sat a large heran man that name they didn’t know. His name was Gekido Pirate 1: “The Other was dead and despite his wounds he was alive. I thought he was a corpse but he groaned when I kicked him.” A Third pirate stridden in rubbing his head. He had a beer bottle at his side. He was a purple-skinned alien with a bird beak. The Two others were large bulky Beppa-Senjin. ''' '''Pirate 3: “I am glad you two watched him while I took a piss.” Pirate 1: “What his battle level anyway.” Pirate 3: “Can’t say Jackass. He is too injured to tell for sure. Thought I’d say strong if he survived his wounds. His throat wound was too deep it is going to leave a scar.” Pirate 2: “Who cares he can fight and be a pirate with us. I’ll tell the captain.” Pirate 3: “Right.” The two other pirates exited as Pirate 3 sat check in on the hera status. He put his hand on the glass of the healing pod. They had stolen it from an arosican ship. They could heal any wounded. They had headed to the planet to pillage but found everyone dead but this one. So they planned to make him apart of there crew or they could kill him. ' '******** My eyes opened up staring at the alien. I saw him jump back going through his papers. I was floating in some liquid that seemed to heal my wounds. I motioned to my throat feeling the scar that had formed. His second scar. He moved his hand to another set of scars he had. Three claw marks that ran down his shoulder. He frowned, that scar was a scar on his pride. He was a young man at the time. He fought against a powerful bandit on Hera. Her clawed weapon struck true. Three claws marks that went deep into his shoulder and into the bone. That was the day he was beaten. He spent the next week training and recovering the next time he was ready for that downward slash. He smashed her jaw in with a counter hook. She was dead within moments. I had survived but I was beaten. I was betrayed and nearly died. I would be dead without this lucky save. I rip off the mask as the doctor turned. Pirate 3: “You should wait till your recovered. We have so many things to ask you too.” I climbed out turning away from him as I grabbed my clothes. They were covered in dried up blood. I slapped on the clothes as the Pirate was speaking but I was not going to listen to anything I have to say. I put my stuff on as he grabbed on to me. ''' '''Pirate 3: “Hey your suppose to listen to me.” I swung around knocking his head around as he bounced off the roof into the ground dead. He was not my boss. My last boss tried to kill me. Who else would send his men to kill me? I was focused on getting my revenge. Not going to waste time with these pirate scum to get it. I opened the door two pirates waiting outside Pirate 1: “Hey what are you..” I grasped his throat as the other pirate slammed his fist into my chest. I looked down at him as he frowned as he slammed them both into the ship floor. Alarms began to blare as men began to move up to find and face me. Good, I wanted a fight. Some men rushed at me as I slammed my fist into one of there jaws and a knee into one’s gut. Both men collapsed as I saw a hoard of them waiting to be taken by the slaughter. I spun around to face them charging into a there group with reckless fury. It was good to be fighting a fair fight. I charged through the group my fist swinging into the men like bowling balls knocking down helpless pins. It was fun for a time. But i wanted to get back to Hera. I pushed aside some of the men as some charged slamming into me. I felt the pain in my side. Seemed i was not fully up to speed. Didn’t matter. I swung around knocking them aside with a heavy blow. The weak pirates were flung around like the air i breathed. Easy as pie. They rolled around as i stepped over grasping one of the smaller one and lifting him to face me, Gekido: “Where is your boss boy.” Pirate 4: “On the Bridge looking for you.” I’d throw him into the ground cracking his skull. I’d walk away heading up the bridge to face the captain in combat. It would be good to see if they could fight? He’d climb up the bridge rolling his neck as he saw the Captain on the bridge looking around. The Captain had a cleaver at his side as he looked up to see Me. He was an alien with 2 long arms that went to his feet. He seemed to be many joints in his arms. His Red skinned blinded for a bit as he turned to face him. Captain: “Seems I found you. Killed my men but does not matter. I’ll give you one last chance to join me.” Gekido: “Why would I join you.”. He drew a cleaver from his side raising it to me. Captain: “This here is one of the 28 most powerful weapons in the universe Lad. A cleaver forged by Arguano the Arrogant.” I rolled my eyes. I had heard a story about such a man. Died on the streets of Hera. He was really an idiot. The Captain swung his weapon around a bit as I yawned Gekido: “Get on with it. I want a fight.” Captain: “Fight ah I’m going to kill you.” The Captain charged. I stood there letting the cleaver slam into my shoulder. When I felt the pain I jolted back. Blood sprayed from my shoulder. If I didn’t step back I would be missing it. The Captain took his leverage swinging the sharp thing around. He was not strong but that thing was sharp. If he got stuck in the right place he’d be dead. He moved his body side to side to avoid the strikes. The overhand blow of the Captain was weak the cleaver was what made him dangerous. He’d cut right through the tough metal like butter. No effort required. It was like a laser cutter or something. He’d swing down as I moved to the left his swing cutting into the bridge below us. He swung again as I ducked cutting some of the rope that held the bridge up. I’d step away he slamming his cleaver into the side of the bridge cutting it open. The thing began to shake as we moved side to side trying to balance. Captain: “Your good at running but you can’t run forever.” That was not a wise thing to say. I roared in anger as it stepped down on the bridge. He’d charge right at me as I raised my arm catching his wrist. That thing sure could cut me if he actually hit me with it. I pushed forward his arm closer and closer to his neck as he used his other arm trying to push back. I could see that fear in his eyes. He’d tried to flail and push me but it didn’t work. I was too strong for him. The fear grew larger and larger than gurgles. From the blade that cut into his throat. Not deep but he felt it and he spat blood. I made one big push and off with his head. I pulled the weapon from his corpse as the blood sprayed all over me covering my body. It felt good to be alive. To fight and to kill. One problem. Hindsight was a bitch. I had not figured out how to fly a ship. This was the first ship I’d ever seen. For now, I focused on the cleaver. The weapon was a sharp as hell to be sure. I put my finger on it and blood dripped. I’d smirk a bit, I was not a weapon user but this thing was fine. Keep it as a prize at the least. It had an odd handle. On the end had the image of some sort of creature. I could not tell what it was. Didn’t matter to me. It was a fine weapon was what mattered. I walked to the ship panel. I smashed some buttons about before I heard a grunt. A soldier sat next to me sleeping. Seemed I missed one. I turned as he turned groaning Pirate 5: “Fuck that was a nice...oh shit.” Gekido: “Get me to Planet Hera.” Pirate 5: “Will you spare me.” Gekido: “Yah sure.” He’d move his arms fear in his eyes. He knew everyone else was dead. He’d worked the controls setting course to Hera. Pirate 5: “So hey man do you know any party games I got like…” ''' '''I lifted him up my hand slamming through his chest. I threw him across the room he landing on top of his Captain. I wanted no one to spoil my plans. The ship was going to Hera that was what mattered. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Shamankingaursu Category:Canon Respecting